


most wonderful time of the year

by lionheart8



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Christmas fic, Gen, M/M, and being the best of friends, just the boy squad being boy squad, new year's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheart8/pseuds/lionheart8
Summary: an ok.cool christmas/new year's for the "Druck Advent Calendar"!
Relationships: Boy Squad - Relationship, Jonas Augustin/Matteo Florenzi, Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	most wonderful time of the year

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! 
> 
> This is just the Druck boy squad being themselves aka the purest and the funniest. I love these boys with all my heart and they really are the best friends there are. 
> 
> Written for the "Druck Advent Calendar" which is such a cool concept and project! Go check it on Tumblr out if you haven't already!
> 
> Hope you'll like it as much as I liked writing it!!!

This year for Christmas (or more like New Year’s because not all of them were celebrating Christmas) the boys decided to do “Secret Santa”. It was a huge leap for them because the most that did for a gift exchange was each people bringing something. Like Carlos would bring the beers, Jonas would buy some cheap vodka, Abdi was on (junk) food duty and Matteo usually brought weed or cigarettes. 

The plan was Carlos’s idea. He heard about it from Kiki who told him the girls were doing "Secret Santa”. Even going as far as including Amira. They were going to send her gift all the way to Australia. Carlos had grimaced at the thought of the cost of shipping to another continent. 

So one day when they were hanging out at Matteo’s they decided draw names. It took them about twenty minutes to find some paper and pen around the apartment because David’s art papers were out of limits and Matteo’s room was a mess filled with already full papers. 

They tore down little papers and each one of them wrote their names. Abdi’s piece of paper was half a page so that earned him a smack on the arm from Carlos. 

Jonas took all the papers in his hands and gave them a good shake which was a shake with his whole body that sent a laughter through the room. He walked over to the entangled couple, David had left his arm around Matteo’s waist and Matteo had his arm around his shoulder, and extended his hand towards David while Matteo tried to reach in.

“Hey! Mr.Schreibner first.” Jonas said with a cheeky smile.

“Thank you Mr.Augustin.” David replied sending a smirk toward Jonas’s way followed by a little kiss on Matteo’s head.

Matteo groaned playful and threw his head back. After David drew his paper and looked at it with a little laugh. Matteo tried once again to take a paper out of Jonas’s hands but Jonas was quicker as he pulled his hand away and took a step to the next person, Abdi. 

“I hate you.” Matteo said with a louder groan than before.

“I love you too, Luigi.” Jonas said blowing a kiss to Matteo. 

The other three boys watched this exchange with chuckles. Now, Jonas was standing in front of Abdi who was jumping up and down, rubbing his hands together and getting ready to choose, as he would say, his fate.

The moment he opened his paper his face fell and he leaned back on the couch. 

“Why are you sad? Who did you pick?” a curious David asked.

“I am not supposed to say dude.” Abdi said with a pout which made the remaining four boys to share a look with each other.

“Did you pick yourself?” Matteo asked with a laugh he was trying to hold in.

“Yeah.” Abdi said with an even sadder expression. 

Carlos reached in and smacked Abdi on the head while Jonas, Matteo and David started laughing:

“You need to choose again if you pick yourself. How do you not know that?” Carlos said shaking his head with a laugh.

“Really?” Abdi said beaming. 

Abdi put the paper back, Jonas shook his hands up and down, Abdi chose again.

“Oh, you got to be kidding me.” Abdi said as he threw himself to the couch and showing the paper that read ‘Abdi’ to the others.

Carlos started rolling on the couch because of how much he was laughing. Jonas almost fell down laughing. While the couple had to untangle because they couldn’t keep lying and laughing.

At the fourth try Abdi finally managed to choose somebody other than him. Then, Carlos and Matteo chose theirs and the last one was for Jonas. To exchange gifts, they agreed to meet a day before actual Christmas this time over at Carlos and Kiki’s - their house was looking better now. 

The previous month Carlos decided to do something nice for Kiki. It wasn’t their anniversary or her birthday or some special day but still mainly because he kinda botched the whole renovation of the house he wanted to do something. So, he got David to paint the big wall in the living room. It was a medium sized figure of Carlos and Kiki surrounded by little figures of their crew. Safe to say that this made Kiki extremely happy and they had an amazing night. Carlos kept thanking David after that and before that too because the paintings were so amazing. He also wanted to thank Matteo for finding a super talented and cool boyfriend who made their group even better. When the boys first saw it all of their jaws dropped-literally and then they proceeded to give comments based on their limited knowledge of arts while David listened to them laughing and correcting them with an eye roll every two words. While he was laughing at their stupidity David’s heart also warmed at how in awe the boys were, how much they were just encouraging him about his work. 

* * *

Finally, the day came. Jonas had brought some fairy lights to put up, to get them in the mood. Matteo had brought (stole) some ornaments that Hans put up in their flat for the day. David brought some snacks, chips etc. Abdi brought the beers and vodka & sprite. Carlos had ordered pizza and was providing his home so that was more than enough. 

As soon as the lights were up and the food and drinks were set on the table Carlos, Abdi and Jonas started to shout “Me first! Me first! Me first!”. David and Matteo rolled their eyes and looked at each other while watching their friends. Upon realizing that this could go on forever David stepped up, as the most sane person of the group really:

“I am going first.” he said raising his hands with a smirk. “No objections.” he added.

Matteo plop down on the couch while pulling Jonas down with him; David pushed Abdi and Carlos down. Then he walked inside and came back with a big bag which earned a couple “Wow”s. 

“I got Jonas.” he said as he stood in the middle of the room. 

Jonas quickly jumped up and stood next to David waiting excitedly to receive his gift. 

“Hope you’ll like it.” David said with a tense smile.

David knew he was truly a part of the boys, not just the boyfriend of their best friend. Still, he was nervous; after all, he was the newest addition.

“I already like it.” Jonas said with a cheeky smile before opening the present. 

The bag was filled with different colored paints-mostly red, blue and green. There were a couple of big brushes and a lot of huge cardboards. 

“It’s your own protest kit. I figured you would need these if you are going to be marching every Friday.” David explained with a little shrug.

The moment David finished Jonas bounced at him and gave him a big hug. David’s tenseness was immediately gone and he hugged Jonas back.

“This is so cool dude. You have no idea how quickly I run out of materials.” Jonas said with a big smile.

“And there is more than one shade of red there, right?” Carlos said raising his eyebrows showing that he learned something. 

“That’s right.” David said laughing.

Next one up was Jonas, as the order went. 

“Jungs, okay, okay calm down.” Jonas said to silence the boys. “I got…” he paused for a second to get them pumped up “…Carlos.” 

Carlos got up and stood next to Jonas with his hands in his sweatshirt’s pockets.

“Waiting for you brudi.” He said.

Jonas shook his head as he picked his present from the ground and gave it to Carlos. Carlos teared up the wrapping paper, which was a shame because the gift was so carefully packed and everybody guessed it was done with Hanna’s help. The present was two big beer glasses, the ones with handles. Each had a big letter printed on them. One was a “C” as in Carlos and the other “K” as in Kiki.

“Oh I see you trying to pass this as a house gift.” Carlos said laughing and shaking his finger at Jonas.

“You got me.” Jonas said smirking. 

“It’s real nice dude. Kiki’s gonna like it too.” Carlos said giving Jonas a pat on the shoulder.

Now it was Carlos’s turn. 

“I got our lovely Luigi.” Carlos said pointing at Matteo with his hands. 

Matteo gave David a little peck on the lips (and the boys cheered) before getting up. 

“We all have our thoughts on Matteo’s clothes, right guys?” Carlos said as he walked around Matteo gesturing towards his extremely low rise jeans and the big sweather he had. 

Jonas and Abdi nodded, while David averted his eyes which earned him a flip off from his boyfriend.

“Don’t worry, from now on Matteo will have at least one stylish item.” Carlos added as he took out some tight fitted jeans out from a shopping bag. 

He tossed it to Matteo who after catching the jeans flipped of Carlos too. 

“I have better style than any of you.” Matteo said. 

“No, you don’t.” the boys said collectively and burst into laughter.

Two minutes later Matteo was in his new jeans. When he entered back into the room David eyed him from top to the bottom and when their eyes met they both smiled thinking of what’s going to happen they leave here and go to either one of their houses.

“Whatever I liked these pants. Thanks Carlos.” Matteo said. 

Carlos looked at the cuddling couple and understood why Matteo liked his present very much suddenly.

“Guess they are more like a present to David.” Carlos chuckling. Then he gave David a little fist bump before sitting down (Carlos thought this could be a thank you to David for the wall too.)

The next was Matteo.

“I got…drum roll please…” the boys started hitting on their legs and their couch. “…Abdi.”

“Yeaaah!” Abdi shouted as he got up and skipped next to Matteo.

“I think in the long run we can all benefit from this gift.” Matteo said with a smirk and his head tilted to the side.

Abdi paralleling Carlos teared up the New Year’s themed package to reach to his present.

It was a big pan that Matteo put in a rectangular box before wrapping as to not make it easy to guess. The second Matteo read that he got Abdi he knew just what to get him and he actually had to hold himself to not laugh the whole time he was shopping for it. 

The other three boys started to laugh as Abdi tried to figure out what his present meant.

“Oh! Eggs and sucuk!” He said hitting himself on the head. “Yeah! This is a really good pan!”

“Since when are you a cook?” Carlos asked.

“Shut up.” Abdi said as he kept on admiring his pan. It really was a good pan, the one that doesn’t make the eggs stuck on it. Matteo got it as a joke Abdi knew but truly they were lacking a good pan at home and he wasn’t able to make a decent sucuk & eggs for weeks. So unknowingly Matteo got him a useful present.

Matteo really wasn’t expecting Abdi to like it so much so it was a shock for him when Abdi gave him a hug. Matteo hugged him back before sitting down to his usual place, next to David, only for David to get up because he was the only one left Abdi could give a gift. 

“Close your eyes.” Abdi basically shouted to David who followed the instructions.

With some noises and tumbles and almost falling down Abdi carried something into the middle of the room. 

“You can open your eyes now!” Abdi cheerfully yelled this time.

It was a “Director’s Chair” that had a clearly homemade sign that read “David Schreibner” at the back.

“Did you like it?” Abdi asked with a cocky smile.

“I love it!” David said as he threw himself on the chair. “Now it feels professional.” David said with a big smile.

It was such a thoughtful and cool gift that David couldn’t help but give Abdi a big hug. Between giving his gift for Jonas and receiving his gift from Abdi; the littlest doubt that David had about being a part of the boys was completely gone.

“I think I won!” Abdi cheered. 

“It wasn’t a competition dude.” Carlos said jokingly sounding defeated.

A couple of minutes later Abdi dragged the boys saying he was going to cook some eggs with anything Carlos’s fridge had. 

Before he could follow the others Jonas pulled on Matteo’s arm to make him stay. Matteo turned around with a puzzling look trying to figure out why he was held back.

“I got something for you but I don’t want others to see it. I only got something special for you.” Jonas said as he anxiously shuffled in his place which in turn only made Matteo more confused.

“Okay?” Matteo said with a scowl and a small smile.

Jonas pulled the pin he got two weeks ago from a vintage store he went. It was a small rainbow pin and he quickly bought it when he saw it. He had tried his best to be sa upportive friend ever since Matteo came out to him. The relief he felt despite Matteo’s fear and nervousness that day was something else. He had theorized so much about what was wrong with Matteo that when he learned there was nothing bad but just Matteo figuring himself, he was the happiest person. But Jonas realized sometimes words didn’t cover everything. This dawned on him now, on his second round with Hanna. He needed to do things whether it was showing up for someone or getting something for someone, even if it is little, to remind them you were there a hundred percent.

“I saw it in a store and I wanted to get it for you.” Jonas said with a big smile and big eyes. “You don’t have to wear it.”

Matteo took the pin and looked at it carefully, touched it a couple of times. This time, a year ago Jonas was a mess and Matteo was trailing behind him all confused. Now, Jonas was happy and he was happy and Jonas had just given him a rainbow pin. It was so hard to come to this point but Matteo never wanted to hide himself again and this pin was, even if it was something little, just what he needed. He remembered the relief he felt when Jonas just laughed with him after he came out, how he said they were in it together and how it was like nothing was changed and truly nothing had changed. Maybe Jonas was much more present after everything, constantly checking up on Matteo and Matteo was always trying to give back. But these were a change for the better. 

“I want to wear it.” Matteo said with a huge smile.

Then, he took a step forward and threw his arms around Jonas hugging him tight with tears prickling in his eyes. After, David it was so much easier to make him cry. Jonas hugged him back as his eyes shone from tears too.

“Thank you.” Matteo said as they kept on hugging.

“Always little one.” Jonas said while he sniffled. 

They broke apart at the sound of something breaking in the kitchen and Carlos yelling.

The rest of the night was filled with lots of jokes, teasing, drinking, eating, Abdi falling in love with David’s sister Laura, Jonas singing, dancing and all around fun.

And, that was the story of an “ok.cool” New Year’s! 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I stole the rainbow pin idea from Derry Girls and yes, a week after Matteo starts wearing it constantly the other boys buy it too and they get a custom made trans one for David. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> and come talk to me on my tumblr @jon-astronaut


End file.
